Caught
by Swallow Tale
Summary: When Tobey finds out once and for all who Word Girl is, he uses it against Becky as blackmail. Will Word Girl be able to save the city and her secret identity?


**Word Girl: Caught  
Chapter One: Trouble Brewing  
**

**Narrator: It's another glorious day today in the city!**

Suddenly a large, tall, robot goes into the street causing destruction. People screamed as they ran from the mayhem.

"You mean another glorious day to wreak havoc in the city!" Toby laughed as he stood on the flat roof of a tall building. His remote that controlled his robots was in hand. Two other robots came into view, stomping on empty cars, and punching large holes into various office buildings.

Word Girl, with her monkey sidekick Captain Huggy Face on her shoulder, floated above the city and looked over the scene of damage.

"Tobey's robots!" Word Girl cried out. "We have to stop them! C'mon Huggy!"

The ten year old super heroin charged at the silver bots and whammed her fist as hard as she could into one of the mechanical beast but was rewarded with a sore fist at the impact.

"OW!" Word Girl shouted as she shook her hand in pain. "That-hurt?" She said incredulously.

**Narrator: Wow seriously?**

"I don't understand, usually I'm able to at least put a dent in Tobey's robots or something."

"Oh World Girl!" Tobey called out waving his arm in the air trying to get Word Girl's attention. "Yoo Hoo!"

Word Girl frowned. "Ug, Come on Huggy let's go see what he wants,"

Word Girl, with Captain Huggy Face in hand, quickly flew over to the boy genius. Tobey seemed very pleased that they were coming over to meet him, well… pleased that _Word Girl _was flying over to meet him.

"Why hello Word Girl, what a pleasant surprise seeing, well, you here and all," Tobey said in his usual fake, distinguished, British accent.

"Uh huh," Word Girl said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Have a nice time battling my robots? As you can see I've upgraded them. Not even one of your strongest punches could put a dent in them." Tobey then laughed at this. Word Girl on the other hand was not amused. "So you may as well give up now, there's no way to defeat my three indestructible robots,"

"Gee Tobey, I guess you're right," Word Girl said, pretending to sound impressed. "You really out-smarted me this time."

Tobey adjusted his crimson bow tie on his light blue collared shirt. "Yes I did, didn't I?" He said taking her words seriously. "You know? I knew this day would come when you would realize my _genius_."

He rested the palm of his hands on the side concrete railing of the roof; which came just about to his waist, and he gazed at her dreamily.

"Oh yes Tobey, your robots truly got the better of me," Word Girl continued with her front. Tobey nodded his head, his eyes closed as he did so, "Yes they did, didn't they?" He said before looking back up at Word Girl with admiration.

"I have to say I was very impressed,"

"Were you now?" Tobey said in almost a daze.

"You're robots are so strong,"

"hmm, yes"

"And heavy,"

"Mmhmm, yes very heavy,"

"And probably sinkable,"

"Yes, yes, very sinkable" Tobey then snapped out of his daze as he realized what he had just said. "Wha- N-N-N-NO!" He cried out waving his arms in front in panic. Too late.

Word Girl had zoomed off and three large robots flew over Tobey's head and the boy genius watched in crushed defeat as his robots sunk into the deep ocean that surrounded a good side portion of the city.

Tobey's hands went to his head in despair as he cried out, "My Robots!"

He turned to Word Girl angrily, the pint sized power house floated in the air slightly above him. "Oh, you must think you're so smart don't you?!"

"Well yeah, I kind of do actually, thank you for noticing," Word Girl replied.

"Well we'll soon see about that! You're going to pay for this Word Girl!"

Word Girl looked at the blond haired boy with a slight smug look on her face. "Uh huh," She said, as a large, blond haired woman, with glasses; appeared seemingly out of nowhere right behind Tobey.

"I mean it! This isn't over! You're finished Word girl do you hear me! Finished!" Tobey shouted.

"Mmhmm,"

"I'm not joking! I'm going to get you for this!"

"Mmhmm,"

"I'm going to prove I'm smarter than you! I'm going to-

Tobey then heard the sound of an impatient tapping foot behind him.

Tobey froze and his eyes went wide. He knew who was behind him. He then frowned and his figure slouched. "My mother's behind me. Isn't she?"

"Mmhmm," Word girl then gestured to her pet sidekick Captain Huggy Face, who was on the concrete side roof, close to Tobey. He waved the pink Word Girl cell tauntingly at him.

"You can thank Huggy for that," Word Girl said with pride.

Huggy squeaked happily.

Tobey glared at the monkey in hate; his fist balled down at his side. "i hate that monkey," Tobey murmured to himself before feeling his ear being yanked by his mother.

**Narrator: And so once again, Word Girl has saved the city! Hey, nice job on handling that.**

"Ah, nothing I couldn't take care of," Word Girl said.

Huggy squealed as he jumped on her shoulder.

"Right Huggy, It was nothing _we _couldn't handle," She said happily as she pulled the small monkey in for a victory hug.

**-WG-**

**Narrator: Later that night in Tobey's bedroom lair…**

Tobey paced around his bedroom in deep thought.

"Oh, she thinks she's just _so _clever," Tobey said to himself. "Defeating my robots like that with her witty brain and sparkling charm. Well I'll show her!" Tobey put a hand to his chin in thought. "But how?"

He walked to his desk and sat in his wooden desk chair. He thought for a moment before an idea struck him.

"But of course! My cameras!"

**Narrator: You're what?**

"My cameras! I placed them all over the city a few months ago," Tobey said to the narrator.

**Narrator: And you're just **_**now**_**…starting…to use them?**

"I forgot about them okay! I was very busy in fixing my robots to battle Word Girl again."

**Narrator: Uh huh.**

"I'll just re-watch battles of Word Girl and find her weakness! Once I find it I'll destroy her for good!" Tobey then laughed in glee. "It's _perfect_!"

Tobey turned to his computer, sat down in his desk chair, and grasped the computer mouse. He started clicking on film, pictures, and images of his battles with Word Girl.

"Now let's see…no, no, that won't do, nothing here, no, no, no, no, that's worthless, no, no not there," Tobey then paused as he saw something that got his attention "…hold on now…what do we have here, hmm?" He clicked the mouse once more and saw a sneaky Betty Botsford creep behind a news stand, put two fingers over her heart and cry the words "Word Up!" and flying away to do battle. He immediately pulled up any footage with Becky and got the same results of her hiding behind trees, office buildings, or just transforming behind peoples backs when they were distracted by something and their eyes were not on her. Tobey's eyes were wide for a moment and he leaned back in his chair; his arms fell down to the side as he did so. A slim, cruel, smile suddenly appeared on Tobey's face.

"Well, well, well; It seems I was right all along. Oh this is just too good for words!" Tobey then laughed in glee at his find.

**Narrator: Is this the end for Word Girl? Will she be able to save her identity from Tobey? Will Tobey find out that Captain Huggy Face used a talking Word Girl doll to trick Tobey into thinking Becky was not Word Girl when he last confronted her at her house, suspecting her to be Word Girl?!**

"Wait? What did you say?" Tobey asked the narrator.

**Narrator: Oops…I mean uhh….I didn't say anything.**

"So that's how she did it," Tobey said to himself. "She tricked me!"

**Narrator: It wouldn't be the first time.**

"Quiet you! I don't have time to bother with your insults. Tomorrow I'm going to have a little chat with my good friend Becky Botsford…or should I say _Word Girl!_" He laughed once again and lightning for some reason flashed behind him as he did so.

"What's going on up there?" Spoke the muffled voice of Claire McCallister. "Tobey, what are you doing? You better be in bed young man!"

Tobey frowned. "Yes Mother! Right away!" The boy called out. Tobey turned the lights out and cried out "OW!" as he whacked his foot on his chair.

-ST-

Blah! Go easy on me guys this is my first Word Girl Fan Fic. So I know it's not really that good but I tried. Review and let me know what you think, k? :D And please, share any ideas that u have for this story, Alrighty? :D

**-Swallow Tale :D**


End file.
